Poly (ethylene terephthalate) (PET fiber or polyester fiber) fiber has high breaking strength and elastic modulus, moderate elasticity and excellent heat setting since it is invented. Heat resistance and light resistance, acid resistance, alkali resistance and corrosion resistance are a series of excellent properties, and the fabric has the advantages of crease resistance, ironing resistance, good fastness and so on. It is widely used in clothing, home textile and other fields.
However, because of the high crystallinity, dense structure and no functional groups on the molecular chain, the dye molecules are difficult to enter the fiber, and it is difficult to dye. Cannot meet people for bright and beautiful, unique style of fabric demand.
The reason for the difficulty of PET staining is that PET belongs to symmetrical straight chain macromolecules, the molecular chain does not contain side chain groups, and the regularity is very good. Its main chain contains rigid benzene ring and flexible hydrocarbon group. The ester group and benzene ring directly connected with the benzene ring form a rigid conjugate system, which restricts the free rotation of the flexible segment. This structure increases the wall and ridge of molecular chain motion, which leads to the higher glass transition temperature of PET. It is necessary to promote the diffusion of dye molecules to the fiber at very high temperature, and complete the dyeing process. In addition, the molecular chains of PET are regular, good crystallinity, tight arrangement of molecular chains, and there are no polar groups on the molecular chains that interact with dye molecules, which makes the coloring of PET fibers more difficult.
Therefore, the normal dyeing of PET fibers under high temperature and high pressure, the choice of disperse dyes dyeing, when the temperature of PET fiber to get glass transition temperature, PET fiber polymer molecule void increased, but its free volume increase is small. The dyeing rate is not high, but the energy consumption and the low dye uptake rate caused by the high temperature and high pressure method are the main problems now. In addition, the PET fiber is relatively high, which is not conducive to processing.
There are many methods for preparing PET fibers, among which melt spinning is one of the most widely used in industrial production. There are many parameters in the process of melt spinning. These parameters determine the forming process of the fiber and the structure and properties of the spun fiber. In production, the required properties are obtained by controlling these parameters. According to the technological process, the main spinning parameters controlled in production can be summarized as melting condition, spinneret condition, curing condition, winding condition, etc. Among them, the cooling and curing conditions of yarn strip have a decisive effect on the structure and properties of the fiber. In order to control the cooling rate and uniformity of polyester melt, cooling blowing is widely used in production. Cooling and blowing can accelerate the cooling rate of melt fine flow, which is helpful to increase the spinning speed, strengthen the convection of air around the yarn strip, make the inner and outer layer yarn strip cool evenly, and create conditions for the adoption of porous spinneret. Cooling and blowing can improve the quality of primary fiber and improve the tensile properties, which is beneficial to improve the production capacity of the equipment.
For a long time, chemical fiber production has been using side blowing as cooling method. Energy consumption accounts for a large part of the production cost of yarn. With the increasing demand for the properties and quality of chemical fiber, The development of the new product of chemical fiber yarn is developing towards the direction of high value-added differential fiber, which requires higher cooling and blowing conditions, so a ring blowing device is proposed. The ring blowing device not only has the advantage of uniform wind load per bundle, but also has low energy consumption, which effectively solves the problem of wind energy loss caused by the large blowing area.
In the spinning process, although the ring blowing has obvious advantages, there are still some problems: because the spun silk is extruded from the circular spinneret and cooled through the ring blowing, because the number of circular spinneret rings is more, This makes it difficult for the ring to blow into the innermost layer, causing the innermost silk to remain uncooled after the outermost silk has cooled, resulting in problems such as uneven fineness, uneven strength, uneven dyeing, and so on. As a result, the further processing of the silk may be difficult.